


My Second Chance

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Intropection, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Story Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: "I get it. You were my second chance."KH3 Spoilers! Read with caution if you haven't beaten the game!!





	My Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> * ONCE AGAIN CAUTION READING THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED KH3!!!**
> 
> So I am absolutely awash in Kingdom Hearts feelings spilling all over the place so this is one of likely several drabbles I will be throwing out over the next few days. But Ventus woke up and I am made two half-pints whole by his and Aqua's reunion and him and Sora FINALLY meeting.

**Sora**.

For so long that name had been Ven’s constant companion. More like an idea, a concept. A safe place while he recovered from shattering. A dream of adventure and friendship while he slept. It was. _Surreal_ to have a face to put to the name. To the heart that had – in every sense- saved him. Even more surreal was the face was one he knew. One he’d seen in his deepest nightmares.

But Sora and Vanitas couldn’t be more different. Ventus knew that. Knew it down in the depths of his heart. His shock at Sora’s appearance had been a brief flicker. Drowned out instantly by the warmth of the other boy’s smile. So different from the mocking, hateful sneer he was used to seeing on those features. It was like Sora put his whole heart into it. His very being. A kind of strength that had no equal. Drew others to it like the sun and drew from them just to make the light brighter.

Aqua admitted to him, quietly under the stars, that Sora reminded her of him. The way he stood. The way he smiled. His Light so openly visible in his eyes. A question in hers as she spoke.

Ven couldn’t even begin to imagine how to explain all the why’s and how’s to her. The two had been woven into each other’s lives. For forever, in Sora’s case. The newborn heart had been the voice to reach out to him, when Ventus had been torn in half and fading fast.Shared his strength and light and stopped the decay. Given him his _life_ back. There was no way to know how they had influenced one another. What had bleed from him into Sora. From Sora into him. Or maybe it was all something they had built together.

It still hurt though. As thankful as he was to Sora. So impossibly grateful he couldn’t begin to find the words. But the faint remnants still tying them together just brought to light the underlying _emptiness._ It haunted him since Xehanort's cruel experiment. He’d never asked for this. To be split and torn asunder. To have the darkness in his heart ripped from him. Manifested into a being drowning in it’s own malice. It hurt to think such a monster could come from him.

Hurt to think he didn’t really see Vanitas as a monster at all. Despite everything the other had done.

If anything he felt a kind of pity for him.

Even fading he’d seen it. Seen the _fear_ in the other as he’d scrambled for the cracking, breaking remnants of his – of _their_ \- heart. He knew that fear. Felt it himself.

An incomplete being. Half of a whole. Tossed out into the sea of the worlds and left to be battered on the rocks of Xehanort’s cruel plans for them all. Ventus had found a harbor. Shelter from the storm in the light of a new heart. In the bonds and love of his friends.

But Vanitas had never been given a chance...

Ven’s fist closed tight around his Wayfinder. The cool metal digging into his skin, the glittering green glass reflecting the rising sunlight.

Now wasn’t the time. There was too much to do. They had friends to save. Promises to keep. A _Keyblade War_ to fight.

 

( _Something deep, deep down within him shivered at those words._

_Deeper even than the trauma of the last time._

_Standing with his friends in_ _t_ _hat horrible, somber place._

_Amidst the grave markers of the long distant past._

_Familiar. Like a dream of a dream of a dream of-_

_Ventus had been sleeping for too long already._ _)_

 

Ven took a deep, slow breath. Pressed the Wayfinder over his heart, taking comfort and finding strength in the connections he could feel nestled in the spell. His friends had always been his power after all. He knew they would give him the strength for this too.

_Maybe. Maybe when the dust settled and world had been righted- back to normal as Aqua said. Maybe he could get his_ **brother** _to listen to the words he’d wanted to say for so long._


End file.
